Maybe Love?
by Kyuhyun's Girl
Summary: "Apa hubungan kalian berdua?" / "Kami hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih..," / "Bernarkah seperti itu? Padahal kalian berdua sangat serasi menjadi kekasih..,". "Sungmin-ah? Apa kau dan Kyuhyun berpacaran?" / "Appa berniat menjodohkan mu, Sungmin-ah…," Apakah selamanya hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya sebagai sahabat ? KYUMIN! GS!


KyuMin FF

Tittle : Maybe Love?

Author : Gita

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

And other cast

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Warning : GS for Sungmin. TYPO perontal.

Disclaimer : FF ini di buat dari fans untuk fans. FF ini di buat dengan kemampuan menulis di bawah standart. Meskipun standart, saya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan susah payah. Hargai FF ini, dan hargai karya saya. Jangan bash cast disini. Kritik dan koment saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Happy reading ..

"Apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Kami hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih..,"

"Bernarkah seperti itu? Padahal kalian berdua sangat serasi menjadi kekasih..,"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum pada salah satu teman fakultasnya yang bernama Na Eun itu. Pertanyaan yang sama lagi-lagi ia terima. Apa hubungan kalian berdua?

Tidak adakah pertanyaan yang lain?

Sungmin membatin. Sungmin adalah mahasiswi semester satu di salah satu Universitas ternama Seoul. Nama lengkap gadis manis itu Lee Sungmin. Sungmin sedari kecil telah berteman dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menjadi nama panggilannya. Kedekatan mereka seperti saudara satu darah. Namun nyatanya? Mereka bukanlah saudara.

Bohong jika Sungmin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. Memang ia menampik hal itu di hadapan semua orang. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengaku pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada lelaki berpawakan tinggi itu.

"Noona…,"

Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun saat suara merdu Kyuhyun menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..," balasnya kemudian.

"Noona, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah mu, ne? Appa dan Eomma ku sedang keluar kota..," tutur Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah..,"

"Noona, kau tahu? Hari ini aku mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna di semua mata pelajaran!"

Sungmin menepuk pundak lelaki bermata besar itu. "Adik ku memang hebat!" ucapnya berapi-api.

_Ya…kau hanya adik ku. Dan aku..hanya noona mu, Kyuhyun-ah .._

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Tentu saja! Kau harus bangga dengan ku, noona!"

"Aku selalu bangga pada mu, Kyuhyun-ah…,"

**Tok Tok Tok**

**Cklek**

"Noona! Aku tidur dengan mu, ya?"

Sungmin menatap lelaki tinggi itu dengan tatapan malas. "Kyuhyun-ah, bukankah kau sudah memiliki kamar sendiri di rumah ini?"

Benar! Kedekatan keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee memang seperti keluarga saja. Kyuhyun kecil memiliki hoby menginap di rumah keluarga Lee. Saat ada ataupun tidak ada orang tuanya di rumah. Keluarga Lee dengan suka rela memberikan satu kamar pada Kyuhyun kecil saat itu. Namun kini? Lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tetap mambawa hobynya saat ia masih balita dulu.

"Ayolah, noona…,"

Rengeknya. Kyuhyun di kenal sebagai namja bersifat dingin. Namun di hadapan Sungmin, tidak ada Kyuhyun dengan sifat dingin. Yang ada hanyalah rengekan yang tidak pantas di lakukan seorang lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Sungmin bangkit dari sofa kecil di dalam kamarnya. "Kapan adik ku ini akan dewasa, hmm?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak suka. "Aku sudah dewasa, noona. Apa salah jika aku ingin tidur di kamar noona ku?"

Ya itulah alasan Kyuhyun selama ini. Apa salah jika aku ingin tidur di kamar noona ku?  
Tidak perlu di tebak, Sungmin pasti bisa menghapal kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Selalu saja seperti ini, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, Baby Kyu..," ucapnya sembari mengacak tatanan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu noona! Kau membuat ku takut..," Kyuhyun berujar ketus tanpa memandang Sungmin. Ia lebih memilih memeluk boneka Teddy Bear besar milik Sungmin sembari menyamankan diri di hamparan selimur berwarna merah muda Sungmin.  
"Hey! Aku yang harusnya berkata seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau yang membuat ku takut!" Sungmin membaringkan dirinya di samping tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin patut bersyukur karena ranjang yang ia miliki berukuran besar. Ya setidaknya bisa menampung untuk dua orang.

"Huh? Apa maksud mu, noona?"

"Kau! Berapa usia mu? Apa wajar lelaki berumur tujuh belas tahun bersikap seperti anak kecil seperti ini, eoh?"

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin yang tengah menatap langit-langit kamar. "Noona, diamlah! Kau ini berisik sekali! Aku mau tidur!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Sungmin menoleh cepat saat mendegar ucapan bayi besarnya itu.

Pluk

"Noona! Sakit! Mengapa kau suka sekali menyentil kepala ku?"

Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengar sekaligus melihat raut wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Meskipun lampu telah di matikan, namun Sungmin masih bisa melihat karena bantuan lampu-lampu kecil yang bisa menyala dalam kegelapan.

"Kau berlebihan, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hey, Baby Kyu! Cepat bangun!"

Sungmin menarik selimut yang menutup tubuh Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Pasalnya lelaki bermarga Cho itu masih saja asik bergelut manja dengan selimut beraroma lavender itu. Padahal hari tidak bisa di katakan pagi lagi. Syukur saja hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

"Noona..,berhentilah mengganggu tidur ku!"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat wajah lelap 'adik'nya itu. "Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah..,"

Kembali ia membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut tebalnya. "Lanjutkan tidur mu, baby..,"

"Sungmin-ah? Mana Kyuhyun?"

Sang kepala rumah tangga keluarga Lee bertanya pada anak semata wayangnya itu saat matanya tak melihat siluet tubuh Kyuhyun. "Dia masih tidur, appa."

Sungmin mencomot satu buah roti lalu mengolesinya dengan selai coklat.

"Kau tidak membangunkannya?"

Sungmin menyesap coklat panasnya sebelum menjawab, "Appa seperti tidak mengenal Kyuhyun saja."

Nyonya Lee tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Sungmin-ah? Apa kau dan Kyuhyun berpacaran?"

**Uhuk Uhuk**

"Hati-hati, Sungmin-ah…," Nyonya Lee menepuk punggung Sungmin beberapa kali. "Aku tidak apa-apa, eomma..,"

"Jadi?"

Sungmin menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan bingung. "W-waeyo? Mengapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Appa, Sungmin-ah..,"

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, appa..,"

Nyonya Lee menatap Sungmin penuh selidik. "Benarkah begitu?"

"Kabar baik jika kau tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya Sungmin-ah..," Tuan Lee berucap sebelum menyesap teh panasnya.

"Ada apa, Appa?" Sungmin bertanya lirih.

"Appa berniat menjodohkan mu, Sungmin-ah…,"

Sungmin memutar knop pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Ucapan sang Appa masih tergiang jelas di pendengarannya.

_Appa berniat menjodohkan mu, Sungmin-ah…,_

"Noona…,"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran saat melihat gadis manis yang menjelma menjadi noonanya itu diam seribu bahasa. "Hey! Kau kenapa, noona?"

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Ah! Kau membuat ku terkejut, Kyuhyun-ah. Ada apa?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.  
_Apa katanya? Ada apa? Huh! Kau tidak mendegarkan ku bicara, noona?_

"Ada apa dengan mu? Mengapa kau diam seperti ini, huh?"

Sungmin tersenyum seolah tidak ada apa-apa. "Aku tidak apa-apa, baby Kyu..,"

Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya percaya pada Sungmin. Apa yang di katakan noonanya itu berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah manisnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kyuhyun gusar.

Kyuhyun masih berada di kamar Sungmin. Perasaannya memerintahkan dirinya untuk tetap berada di kamar ini.

"Sungmin-ah..,"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap pintu berwarna coklat itu. Berdirilah wanita paruh baya di ambang pintu. "Nanti malam kita akan makan malam bersama calon suami mu..," ucapnya dengan hati-hati. Mata sipitnya menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Calon suami?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Nyonya Lee bergantian. Apa yang mereka katakan tak ada yang Kyuhyun mengerti. Apakah ini ada hubungan dengan diamnya Sungmin noona ? Hatinya menebak.

Nyonya Lee mendekat ke arah sofa, dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada. "Ne. Ayah Sungmin berniat menjodohkannya dengan anak rekan bisnisnya..,"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun diam sekarang. Ia ingin berteriak "ANDWAE" namun tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Mengapa aku tidak di beri tahu?"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bertanya lirih setelah beberapa menit yang lalu bibirnya terkunci rapat. "Saat sarapan tadi kau tidak ikut. Oleh karena itu kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyunnie..,"

Nyonya Lee menatap dalam manic mata lelaki bemarga Cho yang tengah memasang ekspresi yang –semacam sulit di jelaskan.

"Eomma..,secepat itu 'kah?"

Suara yang sarat akan kesedihan itu mengalun. Membuat Nyonya Lee segera membawa buah hati manisnya itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Ini pilihan Appa mu, Sungmin-ah..,"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun singkat lalu menunduk dalam. Jika ia di jodohkan itu tandanya tidak akan ada kesempatan untuknya bersama lelaki yang ia cintai.

Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Ah benarkah? Sayang sekali.,"

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku bisa memaklumi kesibukan mu, kawan..,"

"…"

PIP

"Ada apa, yeobo?" Nyonya Lee bertanya pada sang kepala keluarga.

"Malam ini kita tidak bisa makan malam bersama calon suami Sungmin..,"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Ini? Doanya terkabulkan. Hatinya tersenyum mendengar hal yang ia harapkan.

"Mengapa seperti itu?"

Tuan Lee memposisikan dirinya di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik bermain PSP. "Teman ku itu sibuk sekali. Sama seperti kedua orang tua Kyuhyun..,"

Kyuhyun mem_pause _permainannya barang sejenak. "Appa, mengapa appa menjodohkan Sungmin noona?"

Kyuhyun menatap Tuan Lee dengan evil eyesnya. Tak perduli jika ia di cap tidak sopan. Keluarga Lee pasti sudah mengerti bagaimana tabiat anak semata wayang dari tetangganya itu.

"Aku ingin memilihkan orang yang tepat untuk anak ku..,"

"Appa..," Suara Sungmin mengintrupsi Tuan Lee.

Tuan Lee menatap Sungmin hangat. "Ada apa, Sungmin-ah?"

"Aku tidak ingin di jodohkan..,"

_Ini kalimat yang ku tunggu!_

Drrt Drrt

lFrom : Baby Kyu

Noona, nanti aku akan menjemput mu! Tunggu aku l

Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun. Tangan lentiknya pun mulai menari di atas layar ponselnya.

To : Baby Kyu

lAku akan menunggu mu l

Semilir angin Seoul membelai wajah manis Sungmin. Membuat beberapa helai rambutnya menari.

"Noona..,"

"Kau lama sekali, Kyunnie!" tangan Sungmin terulur untuk memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Kau tak perlu memukul ku, noona!" Kyuhyun berseru tinggi.

"Bagaimana jika di lihat oleh fans ku? Kau berani sekali melukai pangeran sekolah..," sambungnya cepat.

"Kau sangat berlebihan, Cho-ssi!" Ketus Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Tangan besarnya mendarat di pucuk kepala Sungmin, lalu mengacak poni Sungmin.

"Hey! Kau tidak sopan!"

"Mau berjalan-jalan dengan ku, noona?"

Sungmin menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur di hadapannya. Seolah-olah meminta dirinya. "Tentu saja,!"

Namsan Tower memang tak ada habisnya menyedot perhatian entah dari dalam ataupun luar negeri. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menginjakkan kak disini. Namun mereka terdengar sesekali memuji pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin menatap heran Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengan lelaki jenius di hadapannya itu? Mengapa ia memanggil Sungmin tanpa embel-embel noona seperti biasanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin-ah..,"

Dahi Sungmin mengkerut samar. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut. "Apa maksud mu, Kyunnie-ya?"

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian ia meraih dagu Sungmin. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Sungmin.

My first kiss.

"Maafkan aku…aku mencintai mu, noona..,"

Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya dengan Sungmin. Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. "Kyuhyun-ah..,"

Kyuhyun memilih untuk memeluk Sungmin. "Selama ini aku telah menyukai mu, noona. Aku takut mengatakan ini pada mu. Aku takut kau akan membenci ku setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, noona –"

"-Setelah aku mendengar kabar perjodohan mu. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup menahannya perasaan ku lagi..,"

Sungmin membekap mulut Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan bicara lagi! Aku mohon! Aku juga mencintai mu, Kyuhyun-ah..,"

"Appa. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..,"

Kyuhyun menatap Tuan Lee mantap. Tuan Lee membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menjawab, "Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Aku menyukai Sungmin noona! Dan Sungmin noona juga menyukai ku! Aku mohon batalkan perjodohan itu, appa."

Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee tersenyum mendengarnya. Membuat Sungmin melemparkan tatapan heran pada Kyuhyun.

"Rencana kita berjalan dengan baik, yeobo..,"

Tuan Lee berbicara dengan nada riang.  
Tunggu? Rencana? Ada apa ini sebenernya?

"Appa, Eomma. Ada apa? Rencana apa yang kalian maksud?"

Nyonya Lee menyatukan tangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Kami telah lama menyadari jika hubungan kalian telah berbeda. Kalian mencoba membohongi kami, hmm? Eomma tahu bahwa anak eomma yang manis ini jatuh cinta pada adiknya-"

"-dan adiknya pun juga jatuh cinta pada noonanya."

"Jadi?"

Tuan Lee mengangguk. "Kalian benar! Perjodohan ini Appa rencanakan semata untuk membuat kalian berdua menyadari bahwa kalian saling menyuka- ani mencintai."

Pada faktanya cinta mampu mengubah sebuah tali persabatan. Lihatlah sekitar mu! Siapa tahu sahabat mu adalah seseorang yang selama ini kau cari.

END

With Love

Gita / Shagytha

Helloh '-')b yang kangen FF ku mana suaranya? Maaf ya ga pernah post FF lagi. Aku bener-bener capek mau ngetik FF. Training sekolah ga selesai-selesai -_- FF ini aku persembahkan sepenuh hati untuk kalian semua para pecinta FF ku ^^~  
Aku selalu menunggu koment dari kalian ^^


End file.
